A Butterfly's Strength and a Flower's love
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: Choji is recovering from the operation from Tsunade from when he tooken the Red Pepper Pill to defeat his opponent. A very special someone pays him a visit and he wouldn't think that the special person is one of his teammates.


**Title: A Butterfly's Strength and a Flower's love**

**Summary: Choji is recovering from the operation from Tsunade from when he tooken the Red Pepper Pill to defeat his opponent. A very special someone pays him a visit and he wouldn't think that the special person is one of his teammates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the hospital, Choji was asleep on his recovery bed after Tsunade gave him the antidote. He lays there dreaming that he will become stronger so that he wouldn't have to beat his opponent with that pill. He slowly starts to remember the fight against that Sound Four Member, Jirobo. It wasn't an easy match, but he got through it...just by using the pill that he didn't want to use at all.

_**Choji's fight**_

Choji was pinned basically, only a few of his attacks actually worked and the others didn't. he was trying to get his breath back and Jirobo appeared above him and took choji's bag of chips, which had the last chip inside.

' I said that i haven't had enough' Jirobo looks in the bag ' What only one bite left...' He takes the chip and he eats it infront of Choji. ' You were just a pawn, ready to be tossed away like trash, Die pig who's always left out by everyone'

Choji slowly reached for his last pill and opened it. Jirobo sees this and smirked.

' this is the end, Pressure Palm' Jirobo rams his palm down towards Choji's chest, and smoke appeared when he hit the ground. Jirobo smirkes, but then sees a Butterfly appear infront of him. He moves it with his hand and then he looks behind him to see that his foe's appearence have changed. Choji had butterfly wings and then stood there. Jirobo threw a punch at him and it was blocked by Choji's palm. Choji then elbows Jirobo and steps on his left hand and stood on his stomach. Choji puts all of the chakra that he had into his left fist and struck down, crushing Jirobo's chest.

**End of flashback**

Choji woken up and looks at the ceiling of the hospital, he raises his left arm and looks at it, he then balled it up into a fist. " I will become stronger...for i won't have to take that pill...ever again" Choji said quietly to himself and then he hears some knocking on the room door.

" Come in" He said as he wonders who is it, coming to pay him a visit. The door opened and a blond kunoichi wearing a purple came in. She walks over to Choji's bed and smiled at him.

" How are you doing, Choji " The Kunoichi asked as she looks at the young Akimichi with a warming smile.

" I'm doing well Ino-chan.." Choji smiles at Choji and then noticed her death glare. " W..wa...wait Ino-chan...hold on"

Ino started to walk closer to Choji and cracked her knuckles alittle and then from the outside, a thud was heard. She hit Choji on the head.

" What did i tell you about using those pills...You should have known what it would do to you...and you should of known what would it do it me " Ino said the last part quietly.

Choji rubs his head and looks at Ino. " Im sorry...but i had to take the pill...or i wouldn't have been here...where i am at right now.." He said as he looks at Ino was calmness and cheerfulness.

" Well im just happy that you are alive and you are going to be fine Choji-kun..." Ino said with a smile and she just remembered something." Oh yeah, Choji...these are for you " She pulled out some flowers from her families flower shop.

Choji looks at the flowers and smiled at Ino. " Thank you Ino, I will accept these" When he reached for the flowers, his hands touched hers and they both blushed. Choji took the flowers with a blush on his face and then he looks at Ino. Ino looks back at Choji and blushed once again.

" you are cute when you blush..Ino-chan" Choji said as he looks at his blanket and then looks up at her.

" So are you, Choji-kun" She sits on his bed and then lays next to him, she put her head next to choji's and kissed him on his cheek. He kissed her back, but he had his arms around her waist and Ino had her arms around his neck. Choji looks in Ino's eyes as Ino looks into Choji's eyes, they both started to kiss each other, full on and when that happened, it felt like they were in paradise with each other. Everything to them were non-existant to them. They didn't hear anyone knock or come into the room, until a voice boomed in there room.

" CHOJI AND INO SITTING IN A TREE..K.I.S.S.I.N.G..FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BA---" the two loud annoying voice was hit in the back of the head by a Pinked hair kunoichi and a Pale Lavendered Eye Shinobi. Choji and Ino was in shock and they were still holding each other.

" Sorry about that...we will take them now.." The male Shinobi said as he picks up a male in a Green Spandex outfit and carried him out.

" Thanks...Neji for taking Lee out and Thanks Sakura for taking Naruto out..." Choji said as he camed himself and they both nodded and left.

" So Ino-chan...where we're we at.." Choji asked as he smiles at Ino.

" We were right here" Ino kisses Choji back on the lips fully and held it.

**Yeah..this is my first romance on...i hope that i did good on this on...**


End file.
